


[光奥尔][少年奥尔]和你在一起的一天

by Cranefeather



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2019-10-21 07:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17638346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cranefeather/pseuds/Cranefeather
Summary: 光之战士穿越到了过去，见到了十一岁的奥尔什方，和他在一起呆了一天。





	1. Chapter 1

*穿越时间的光，和少年奥尔什方。纯感情向。

*光的形象按照CG的武士光写了。但不保证这是的大家认识的公式光，毕竟一千个人心中有一千个哈姆雷特，而在FF14里，没有谁能比公式光能引发更多差异的理解。

*少年奥尔的东西原作里给的很少，也只是揣摩而已。

 

========================

时间魔法，是世界上最深奥、最危险、最难以掌控的魔法。即使是萨雷安著名的魔法大师——我的祖父路易索瓦·莱韦耶勒尔，也对此道常感到万分棘手。然而，那位被世人称之为“光之战士”的勇士，却在机缘巧合下，借助极其罕见的附有时间魔法的光之水晶，实现了一次他事先也没能预知的时间旅行。不得不说，他是万分幸运的。他的奇特经历既是人们所羡慕向往的，也是无数研习时间魔法的人们孜孜以求的——回到过去，与我们珍爱的人，重新相聚。  
阿尔菲诺·莱韦耶勒尔 《神奇的时间魔法》引言

1  
秋天的伊修加德不算太冷，秋风还未把树叶全部吹落。十一岁的奥尔什方握着他的木剑，沿着砥柱层修砌整齐的石阶，慢慢地走着。他刚在外面练了一清早的剑术，几绺银中泛着浅蓝的碎发还粘在额头上。

对于奥尔什方来说，这一天，只是一个普通的周末。不用跟着家庭教师们上课，不用学习文法、历史、算数、礼仪以及其他一堆课程，甚至连他最喜欢的剑术训练也没有。于是男孩开始想，他该去什么地方消磨掉一整天的时间。

总之，他只是不想在伯爵府里呆着。

 

“喂，异乡人，你的入城许可证明呢？”

“……”

“你是下等人，你不该来砥柱层。”

“……”

奥尔什方听见了吵嚷声。他循着声音看去，在砥柱层的云海护栏之前，有六七个服饰华贵鲜亮的贵族男孩子正围着一个男人。那些少年们傲慢轻蔑的语气，让奥尔什方停下了脚步，轻轻皱了皱眉。

被贵族孩子们围着的，是个人族中年男人，应当是中原之民。男人穿着垂到脚面的红色长袍，大概是冒险者或者雇佣兵之类的。贵族少年们盛气凌人地对他呵斥质问，他却只是紧靠着护栏，不抗议，也不辩解，始终沉默着，几乎像是一尊石像。

那装束，一定是外国人。奥尔什方一下子明白了。

还在很小的时候，奥尔什方就知道，这座山岳之都，并不欢迎外来的客人。

当然，他所在的福尔唐家是个例外。福尔唐家族历代多出外交官，常与外来人打交道，对伊修加德以外的世界的认识，远比其他人丰富深刻。而现在的家主，奥尔什方的父亲福尔唐伯爵，更是一位正直开明的人，总是谆谆告诫三个儿子，永远不要对外来者持有偏见。

但是，对多数伊修加德人而言，外来者可能是道德堕落、破坏伊修加德社会秩序的人，更有可能是与他们千年夙敌龙族勾结的人，十分可疑。而那些唯利是图、只要给钱就干活的冒险者与雇佣兵，也不值得信任。傲慢、冷漠、顽固，是外乡人对这个城邦的第一印象。

只不过，像这群贵族孩子们一样公然去挑衅责问异乡人的情形，也的确不多。毕竟，大多数人只是对街上那些形貌怪异的外来者们侧目皱眉而已。或许这些少年们，出身于最守旧的家庭，早早就被父兄灌输了排外的念头，成为虔诚的秩序维护者和排外的执行者；又或许，他们尊贵的身份，让他们可以毫无顾忌地招惹挑衅别人，反正外来者跟伊修加德平民们一样，无权无势……

望着那个形容有些落魄、意气消沉的中年男人，奥尔什方觉得十分不平。

于是，他快步走了上去，在那群贵族少年们面前站住了脚，认真说：“为什么一定要把别人当成坏人呢？”

奥尔什方还完全没开始长个子，才到成年人的胸口，但他仍然觉得，他有必要保护那个倒霉的家伙，不能看着他被那群贵族少爷们欺负。

这是一个真正的骑士该做的事，他想。男孩向往着成为骑士，在他悄悄记下来的骑士信条里，帮助有困难的人，是骑士义不容辞的职责。

 

“哈，是你。”一个苍白肤色的金发少年皱着眉头转过身，他认出了奥尔什方。 

奥尔什方不自在地握紧了木剑的剑柄。他还不能够全部叫出这几个年龄与他相仿的贵族男孩的名字。但他的确认识这个肤色苍白的、比他高了半个头的少年。

因为，这个叫克莱迪安的贵族少年，是他异母兄弟阿图瓦雷尔和埃马内兰的表兄，是那位伯爵夫人娘家的侄子。

那时，他不小心在伯爵府的走廊里与克莱迪安撞见了。当时也在场的阿图瓦雷尔，只好面色尴尬地给他们互相介绍，十分不自然地说奥尔什方是他的异母弟弟。当奥尔什方向克莱迪安说“你好”的时候，他只得到了对方冷淡的一声轻哼。

奥尔什方默然离去，一个字也没说。谁让他只是他的父亲一生中唯一一次放纵的产物呢。作为一个私生子，理所当然地，他会被伯爵夫人痛恨，会被她的亲族厌恶。而他，除了承受一切，也别无选择。

 

奥尔什方勉强赶走不甚愉快的记忆，跟对方打招呼：“早上好，克莱迪安。”

克莱迪安仍然只是哼了一声，抱着双臂，皱紧眉头：“你来干什么？我跟你不熟，别指望我们会带你玩。”

奥尔什方把冲到嘴边的一句“谁想跟你们玩”咽了回去，尽量让自己平心静气：“我只是想跟你们说，我们没有必要总是为难外乡人。”

他牢牢记得父亲的叮嘱，有时候耐心讲道理，比跟人吵架和挥舞拳头要有用得多。何况，他坚信自己的想法是对的。

于是奥尔什方向一群少年们解释：“冒险者和雇佣兵都是能帮助伊修加德的人，不是吗？对了，这位先生，你是哪一种？”他稍微侧头，问那个陌生男人。

“我是冒险者。”男人回答。

“那可真不错！”奥尔什方有点高兴，扬起了眉毛，“前几天我还听福尔唐伯爵说过呢，冒险者帮助巨龙首营地那边干掉了十多只龙鸟，解决了龙鸟袭击村庄的大麻烦！你们看，他们对我们的帮助很大的！”

当然，仅仅因为别人有用才对他们怀有善意，肯定是不对的，奥尔什方悄悄地在心里反驳自己嘴里说出来的话。但是聪明的男孩知道，要说服那些人，最直接的办法，就是证明冒险者对伊修加德帮助很大。

奥尔什方说得有理有据，贵族少年们即使不信，却也没法子反驳。有一两个人神色动摇了。

克莱迪安苍白的脸颊微微发红，最终咬牙切齿地从牙缝中挤出一句：“看来你真的很喜欢管闲事，姓灰石的私生子。”

奥尔什方惨然变色。有那么一瞬间，他几乎想抡起拳头，朝着这个讨厌的家伙的鼻梁上狠狠砸上一拳。

闭嘴，男孩心里不停地重复着，闭嘴。

敏锐的奥尔什方，一开始就知道那个词背后的意思：下等人的儿子，低贱的血统，杂种……他恨别人当着他的面说出那个词。

而他的姓，那个毫不光彩、几乎意味着耻辱的“灰石”，也注定了他和面前这群贵族少年们永远不可能一样。尽管他们穿着同样华贵的外套，佩戴着同样精美的饰物，踏着同样崭新的皮靴。那些人是父母合法婚姻的结晶，是哈罗妮的祝福与赠礼。而他，只不过是父母纵情后留下的孽种，是本不该存在的孽种。

只是奥尔什方最终什么都没有做，他必须让自己表现得有教养有礼貌，不能给父亲惹麻烦，不能给福尔唐家蒙羞。他的双足仍然牢牢地固定在原地，昂着头瞪着对他口出轻蔑的少年。只是在他意识不到的时候，他右手的指甲正在一点点地嵌入木剑的剑柄。

一双大手在他的背后扶住了他的双肩，沉稳有力，奥尔什方气得发抖的身体被稳住了。他的衣服不算单薄，但他依然清晰地感受到了那双手上传来的温度。肩膀上的暖热，也同时令他心安。

奥尔什方不用回头也知道，那双大手一定是属于那位冒险者的。来自陌生人的善意，哪怕只有一个简单的举动，也让男孩生出无限感激。

然后，他听见冒险者略有沙哑但沉着的声音：“高贵并不是通过血统和出身来体现的，而是通过行为。”

 

贵族少爷们面红耳赤，他们被说得恼羞成怒，几乎要一拥而上打一场群架了。幸好，斗殴并没有发生。因为男人若无其事地，慢慢拔出一把锋锐的长刀，低着头，似乎只是仔细查看着什么。阳光下，那光芒闪烁不定的刀锋，让好斗的男孩们面面相觑，再也不敢轻易启衅。在无声的对峙中，终于有人说了一句“这里没意思，我们去宝杖大街玩”。于是，少年们找到了可以下台的台阶，立刻一哄而散了。

只是克莱迪安走时，压低了嗓子对奥尔什方说：“但是他拿不出许可令，我会把他举报给异端审问局。”

“谁说他没有？”奥尔什方挑起了眉毛，随口说，“福尔唐家给他许可了。要知道，伯爵总是有事情委托给冒险者们做。”

克莱迪安哑口无言，瞪了奥尔什方一眼，也走开了。

 

“谢谢你，冒险者先生。”奥尔什方看着那些人走远，有些不好意思地回过头，对冒险者说。

现在，他终于有机会仔细打量中年人的模样。

这位冒险者大概四十岁左右，棕色头发遮住了他半边的眼睛，下巴的胡茬有些长了。身上的那件直垂到脚背的袍子本该是大红色，却已经被水洗得有些褪色，显得颇为敝旧，袖口领口也已脱了线。刚才冒险者手里那把形制奇特罕见的长刀，已经被插回腰间的刀鞘中，只是皮制的刀鞘有了不少磨损。

最令奥尔什方感到惊讶的，是那双眼睛。对方恰在同样正在盯着自己，似乎又专注又热切，男人的眼瞳本来是很好看的蓝色，像是画册上大海一样的蓝色。只是眼白却充着血，眼眶里蓄着晶莹的水滴，反射着阳光。

男孩知道，那是泪。

他还以为只有小孩子才会哭的。奥尔什方今年十一岁，已经认为自己不该掉眼泪了。可是成年人也会哭吗？

“你……你还好吗？没事吗？”

“我很好。”男人似乎意识到失态，急忙抬起袖子，用力擦拭着眼睛，“只是风有些大。非常感谢你帮我解围。你总是那么热心。”他放下袖子，神情有些狼狈，眼睛依然是通红的，但他露出了笑容。

“是我要感谢你才对。何况，我没帮到什么，你有刀，他们全都被你吓跑了。”奥尔什方羡慕又佩服地说。他想起大人们正式打招呼时的客套话，于是学着他们的说话方式：“欢迎来到伊修加德，很高兴见到你。对了，我叫奥尔什方。请问，先生，该怎么称呼你？”

“……我是……不，你还是叫我……叫我冒险者吧。”男人说，他伸出一只手，“能见到你……真是太棒了，奥尔什方！”

男孩虽然完全不明白有什么棒的，但还是高兴地把手放进男人粗糙的掌心里，用力握了握。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -2019. 6. 26-有小处修改。

冒险者和奥尔什方在僻静的墙根下，倚着墙壁坐了下来。精灵族男孩熟悉砥柱层的许多角落，知道在哪里才不会被人打扰到。天气不太冷，即使是阳光照不到的阴凉处，也不觉得难受。

对奥尔什方来说，能和别人好好坐在一起尽情聊天的机会，实在是不多。男孩对异国他乡来的冒险者充满了好奇，各种各样的问题一个接一个地冒出来，冒险者则是几乎有问必答。

很快，奥尔什方知道了很多有趣的事情：冒险者是个武士——武士是大陆东头那边的人的战斗方式。他的长袍和他腰间的长刀，都是武士的装束。他去过很多地方，探索过幽暗的洞穴、闹鬼的庄园，还打倒过很多厉害的魔物……自幼嗜武的奥尔什方，还好奇地摸了摸那把武士刀，赞叹了很久。

很快，话题转到了冒险者怎样进城这个问题上。

“你真的没有入城许可证？”奥尔什方听了冒险者的坦言，惊讶极了，“大审门的卫兵们是怎么放行的？难道是用的以太之光吗？但是，神殿骑士们也会严格审查从大水晶里出来的人。他们说，只有这样，才不会放过任何一个异端者混进来。”

“这是一个彻底的错误。”武士苦笑了一下，“我完全不属于这里。”

“什么错误？”

“或许……因为我的这块水晶。”男人从怀里取出来一块深紫色的水晶，上面隐隐流溢着柔和的微光，“我在冒险的途中捡到了它。之前……我感到它在发亮，发光，周围的以太流动也有些怪异，渐渐地，我失去了所有的意识。等我醒来，就已经在伊修加德城里了。也许它的上面有什么奇异的魔法。这是个错误，也是个奇迹。”

“是一种传送魔法吗？”

“……可能吧。你可以这样理解。”

奥尔什方学到的魔法还只是皮毛，粗浅得很，也就不再深究，“那么，冒险者先生，如果你要离开伊修加德，回到你原来的地方，我可以带你出城。”

“不，我不想出城。”男人摇头，“我还想在伊修加德多呆一会儿。”

“为什么？”

“我见到了一个朋友。”

“你有朋友在伊修加德？你不是第一次来这里，对吗？”

“不是第一次。很久很久以前，我的朋友……我最好的朋友，曾经邀请我来这里，这里是他深爱的故乡。只是，我从来没见过秋天的伊修加德。”冒险者捡起一片落在脚边的半枯的黄叶，“以前来的时候，总是下雪，一片灰和白。他曾经对我说，伊修加德以前……在其他季节的时候，是非常漂亮的。现在，我看到了，的确很美。”

男人露出一丝微笑，抬起头，望向高处那一树被秋风染成金黄色的叶子，而再高处是湛蓝的天空。男人略有血丝的眼睛里，似乎在怀念着什么。

奥尔什方看得清清楚楚，他是在想他的朋友了吗？男孩有一点羡慕，又有一丝他自己也说不清的难过。

“你们的感情一定很好。”

“是的，我们一直很要好。他是个很好的人，善良、正直、光明、勇敢……像是能够温暖冰冷雪原的太阳一样。他一直在帮助我，也很信任我，我也很信任他。如果有可能，我愿意把命都交给他。”武士轻声说，深深注视着奥尔什方。

“真好。”奥尔什方垂下头，避开了冒险者的注视，感到更不开心了。他也顺手抓起几片落叶，然后撕扯揉搓成了碎片，再把它们用力地丢出去。没来由的烦闷，像挣不开的藤蔓一样，紧紧缠绕着他。

能托付生死的友情，他从书上读到过，但那是他从不敢奢望的东西。他连一个朋友都没有。当然，并不是所有人都对他很糟糕，比如对面府邸里艾因哈特家的孩子们，都对他还算友善。但他们更多的只是微笑着打个招呼，然后就错开目光匆匆而过，很少有深入的交流。大部分时间里，奥尔什方一直是孤独寂寞的。

虽然他理智上都懂，被排斥并不是他的错。甚至很多时候，是他自己主动地躲开那些人的。可是，孤独的滋味，毕竟不好受。

终于，男孩小声说：“我没有朋友。”

手掌忽然一暖，奥尔什方知道，自己的手被那只宽大的手掌握住了。

“如果可能的话，”冒险者深深地看着奥尔什方的眼睛，“我……我很想成为你的朋友。”

奥尔什方惊讶地睁大了眼睛，片刻后才反应过来，欢然叫道：“那太好了！”

他要有朋友了。男孩刚才有些低落的情绪，一下子振奋起来，心里被快乐涨满了，“我们就是朋友了！”

“但是，我并不能在伊修加德长时间呆下去。”武士苦笑，“或许……我们应该道别。我不该扰乱你的生活。”

如果两个人就此擦肩而过，从此永不相见，那么一切都是平静无波的，他们各自的生活，也依旧会沿着原来的轨道有序运行。而两个人一旦发生了羁绊，便会有一条看不见的链子，把他们的喜怒哀乐都锁在一起，再也不能无牵无挂。这是许多人回避和别人走得太近的理由，或许，武士也是这样。

但年少的奥尔什方，此时并不懂这些。

“你以后也可以来的！”

“不，你并不懂。这是个奇迹，奇迹不可能发生第二次，也不可能持续很久。如果我走了，也许就再也没机会回来，我完全不属于这里。”武士缓缓摇头，盯着手里紫色的水晶，似乎是对奥尔什方说，又是自言自语，“而且，和我这样的人交朋友，对你绝不是一件好事。”

奥尔什方皱着眉，听不太懂冒险者的意思。他是说那块奇怪的水晶下一次不会把他传送来了吗？那他们就不能成为朋友了么？那又有什么关系？于是男孩急切地说：“就算以后你也不能常来，你在这里一天，我们就做一天的朋友，也不行吗？”

“……好。”触及到那双诚挚热切的眼睛，冒险者叹了口气，“当然，我们是朋友。”他口唇又动了动，或许只有冥冥中的哈罗妮，才听得见他在低诉什么。

“是我一生的……挚友。”

 

男孩现在高兴极了。朋友意味着有人可以分享快乐和忧愁，意味着互相扶助，意味着生命的连结，在男孩看来，这是一个郑重的，甚至是神圣的许诺。年少的精灵心中忽然产生一种力量。书上许多故事说，英勇的骑士们，总会举起剑和盾保护他们的朋友。他当然也要那样。他不曾想到的是，冒险者的年龄比他大很多，武功也高强，而他却只是一个还在用木剑学习剑术的孩子。

可男孩认为，他的朋友，只是孤身闯入伊修加德的异乡人，在这个排外的皇都，任何糟糕的事都有可能发生……奥尔什方觉得肩上负起了沉甸甸的责任。

他想了想，从口袋中摸出一枚金属指环，高兴地把它放到冒险者手里，“给。”

那是他的父亲给他的，因为他的异母兄弟都有，所以他也有，福尔唐伯爵一直尽力地公平对待三个孩子。但奥尔什方从来都不把那些东西戴在手上——作为一个灰石，他不想也不该戴高贵的福尔唐家的饰物。

“为什么？”冒险者怔了怔，抚摸着上面红色独角兽的纹饰。

“如果你要在这里长时间停留的话，一定要一张入城许可证明。”奥尔什方说，“不然，卫兵们甚至是异端审问官，绝对会来盘查的。但是，用这个作为信物，至少可以蒙混过关。只要说你接受了福尔唐家的委托，拿着个给他看，他们就不会多说什么。”

十一岁的男孩已经能够明白，在这个国家，阶级和地位便意味着权力。而处于这个国家顶端的四大名门，更是掌握着最高政治与军事的权力，影响着这个国度运行的轨迹，甚至能够左右圣座上教皇的人选。

更小一些的时候，奥尔什方曾像许多平民一样讨厌权贵，他们很多人都是仗势欺人的混蛋。后来，他被父亲领回府，和他的异母兄弟接受着同样的贵族教育，他也依旧对权力感到厌倦。可此时，奥尔什方忽然觉得，如果能用家族的地位，保护他的朋友，也并不坏。

即使只是处境难堪的私生子，他也有无数伊修加德人做梦都难以触及的地位和特权。那么，父亲执意带他进入那个华贵的府邸，是在用这些东西，给他某种意义的认可与补偿吗？奥尔什方忽然觉得有些茫然不解，却不敢也不想继续揣测。

“你听见那些人说了，我只是个私生子。但是……不管怎么说，这东西总是管用的。”奥尔什方耸了耸肩。

冒险者摇头，“没有经过的允许，你是私自替冒险者担保……我不能给你惹麻烦。”

“只是暂时的。下午，我们可以去那边。”男孩脸上一红，用目光示意了一下一百多星尺开外的一处华贵气派的大宅邸，“福尔唐伯爵下午会在，我们……我们可以去试着跟他说。他或许会给你许可证的。”

男孩有一点底气不足。父亲从来都是他只能远远仰望而不敢靠近的存在，更别说向他请求什么了。但是，为了朋友，他可以硬着头皮试试。

男人沉默了一会儿，把指环放进衣袋里收好，又叹了一口气：“你又是这样……可是，向你父亲求恳什么，对你来说，明明并不容易。”

他怎么知道的。奥尔什方尴尬地抓了抓耳朵，嘴上却不肯承认：“才不是，没什么不容易的。”

武士叹气：“你何必如此。你不知道我从哪里来，甚至不知道我叫什么，也许我是坏人呢。你为什么要……这么帮我？”

“因为信任你。”奥尔什方说得很直接。

他们才认识一个小时，如此短暂的时间，对多数人而言，根本不足以产生信任这种情感。但奥尔什方笃定他的朋友是值得信任的。或者在一开始，这位冒险者在那群贵族少年面前维护他的时候，信任的种子便已经悄悄发芽。从来没有人会为他出头，奥尔什方已经习惯了一个人忍受嘲弄和冷眼。但只要感受到些许暖意，他便愿意回报以最亮的光与最热烈的火。

不过，他的确想知道朋友的名字，“那么，你到底叫什么？”

武士迟疑，神色歉然：“我不想骗你。可……我不认为你现在知道我的名字会是好事。也许……等以后，你会知道的……”

“好吧，我不问了。你可真是个怪人。”

但那也没什么，奥尔什方想，他能理解。每个人都有不愿意说的事情。就像他自己，也不喜欢提及自己那个姓一样。

不管这位冒险者叫什么，身份是什么，他总是自己的朋友。

 

（冒险者不想说名字，因为他只是个穿越者，他只是出现在不该出现的时间。当然重要的原因是因为，我也不知道武士光叫什么，也不知道该怎么取名。干脆不提。XD）


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -2019. 6. 26-有部分修改，删去过于啰嗦的部分。但仍然还是累赘啰嗦了。因为太短干脆和下一章合并为一章。

两个人安静地坐了一会儿。伊修加德的秋天天气温和，天空湛蓝得几乎透明，不远处精致修砌的花坛里，哈罗妮丁菊正在盛放，飘散着清新悠远淡雅的香气。

“今天天气可真好。对了，你有没有想去的地方？我可以带你到处去看看，比如巨盾台、圣雷马诺大教堂和十二骑士像。伊修加德的建筑和石雕，还是很漂亮的……”精灵族男孩提议，声音有点期待，“我可以想象，如果你在那些高大的石像中间，摆出的英气勃勃的姿势，真不知该多棒呢。”

武士本来一直微笑着凝视着少年精灵，闻言身体却轻轻一颤，苦笑了一下，脸上的肌肉微微扭曲。

“怎么了？”

“你的这句话……很熟悉。那时候，他也说过几乎一样的话。”

“你说的，是那个在伊修加德的朋友？他也这么说？”

“……是啊，那时我们都很忙，我的冒险任务接了一个又一个，到处跑。而好容易有了空去看望他的时候，他又埋头于繁重的公务。算起来，我和这位挚友聚在一起的时间，其实屈指可数。他那时说过，作为补偿，有时间他会带我一起去看看伊修加德壮丽的皇都……”

冒险者苦涩地摇摇头，再凝视着面前的银蓝色头发的男孩时，却又卸去了苦涩，眼睛里重新写满了温柔，“不说了，那是很久以前的事了。”

“你的朋友，是做什么的？”奥尔什方问。

“是……是骑士，一位非常了不起的骑士，一生都忠诚地用剑和盾守护着伊修加德的同胞和朋友，赢得了许多人的尊敬与爱戴。”

“真好！”奥尔什方惊讶又高兴，“我也想成为骑士。对了，你们后来去那些地方玩过了吗？”

“没有。直到最后也没能成行。那家伙，罕见地失约了……” 武士神色黯然，“当然，这不怪他。只怪时间太短、太仓促了，没给我们机会。如果，再多些时间……”

冒险者的失落怅然，尽落入聪明的男孩眼中。奥尔什方心中浮起一丝隐隐的疑惑与担忧，却不敢仔细探究到底发生了什么。 

“不过……已经没关系了。”武士又微笑了，“我能再次见到他，跟他说片刻的话，已经是……最幸福的事了。我该感谢十二神的。”

奥尔什方瞧见了男人弯起的嘴角，于是眨了眨眼，试图说些轻松的话去振奋对方的情绪：“嘿，这就对啦，别总是苦着脸嘛。你还是笑起来最棒了。”

下一秒，奥尔什方立刻意识到，自己一定说错了什么。因为男人闻言脸色陡变，把脸猛地转了过去，“你……你别说这句话……别说！”他抬起手掌，紧紧地掩住了

奥尔什方不知所措，为什么？为什么冒险者会有这样激烈的反应？这句话有什么不对？男孩不安地又不解地扶住了友人的胳膊，“你怎么了？”

男人在脸上胡乱抹了抹，放下手掌，却仍侧着头，极力避开男孩关怀的视线。半长的棕色发丝垂在眼前，似乎试图去帮着它们的主人遮挡眼睛里的情绪。可奥尔什方仍然看见了，男人蔚蓝的眼睛已透出红色。

良久，冒险者开口，声音艰涩：“我答应过我的朋友，会笑，不再露出悲伤的模样，可是，有时候，我真的笑不出来。”

奥尔什方怔怔地望着武士。

笑不出来……奥尔什方懂那种感觉。他记得，母亲临终前，曾攥着他的手，希望他以后都能微笑着生活下去，可是他的眼泪怎么也止不住，又怎么可能微笑得起来。因为，那是人生最惨痛的死别。笑不出来的人，一定是经历过，或者正在经历着悲惨伤痛的事情。

他突然意识到，冒险者的笑容和其他人都不一样，不是孩子们无忧无虑的笑容，也不是神父祭司们慈祥的笑容，更不是贵族们礼仪性的客套的笑容。冒险者的笑容有时候很苦，似乎蕴藏着很沉重的东西。

有点凉的风，掠起了武士的头发，那双看尽了沧桑的眼睛愈发显得悲伤。奥尔什方的心也沉重了起来，他读出了朋友的悲伤。冒险者或许经历过很多苦难，而奥尔什方却不知道，尚且年少无力的自己，该如何帮他分担。

“我向哈罗妮祈祷，祈祷你能快乐，没有痛苦。”男孩认真说，声音虔诚，在胸前比了一个祈祷的手势。

宗教国家的孩子耳濡目染，都会把哈罗妮挂在嘴边，但奥尔什方对神灵并不太信仰。毕竟没人见过经典上写的神迹，长篇大论的说教经文也令人昏昏欲睡。可是，在一个人对某些事力有不逮的时候，自然而然地，便会想向冥冥中的神灵祈求，希望借助神的力量，来达成凡人的心愿。这是每个人类与生俱来的本能，或许很软弱，但的确是本能。

依稀很久以前，他的母亲也曾经在窄小逼仄的屋子里，在昏暗的油灯下，静立于神像前默默念着战女神的名字，希望她的孩子能够健康平安。

“傻孩子。”冒险者用袖子擦了擦眼睛，拍了拍奥尔什方的脑袋，“谢谢，我会很好的。只不过，他若是知道我这么没用，时常沉湎于悲伤中，一定不会高兴吧。瞧，他的这么一个小小的希望，我都无法兑现……”

年少的精灵摇了摇头：“我想，你的那位朋友，只是想要祝福你。只要你好好地活着，他就高兴了。”

“是么……”男人点点头，“是啊，你说得对。”

“如果……如果我能帮你分担你的难过的事就好了。需要我做什么，请告诉我。”身量尚未长成、脸上稚气未脱的孩子对饱经世情沧桑的中年人说这样的话，虽然真挚，却也不免令人莞尔。

男人低头瞧着奥尔什方，轻握住他单薄瘦削的肩膀，“那么，答应我，不要让自己遇到危险，要平安快乐地生活下去。这就够了。”

“这算什么啊！”奥尔什方不服气叫了出来，原来只是说这种话敷衍他。简直像是在那些宝杖大街上流行小说里常常写到的，热恋中情侣对彼此说的那些肉麻句子一样，“我说的可是真的，我真的想帮助你。”

“我也在说真的。”冒险者伸出两根手指，拨开男孩额前的几绺银蓝色碎发，深深地凝视着那双明净的深蓝色的眼睛，“对我来说，最大的心愿，就是我的朋友，能够平安。”

男人顿了顿，清晰地强调着：“是你，能够平安。所以，答应我。”

“……那，我会的。”奥尔什方不知所措地抓了抓耳朵，他还不习惯接受他人的好意。突如其来的关怀，令男孩心中一片暖热，像是刚喝下一大杯热可可那样。再想说些什么，舌头却打了结，他只好仰起头，认真地对男人说：“你也一样。”

 

“你刚才提到的朋友，那个希望你能够笑起来的朋友，是那位骑士吗？”奥尔什方轻声问。那个人，对冒险者来说，一定很重要。重要到令他痛苦却又深深思念。奥尔什方听得出其中斩不断的羁绊。

“……不谈这个。”冒险者闭了闭目，轻描淡写地岔开了话题，“我们做点有意思的事情怎么样？我可以陪你练剑。虽然我不太会用剑，但我的刀法不错。你不想试试吗？那边的空地，没什么人来，要不要去？”

“好！”男孩欣喜地回应，这可是难得的机会。方才心中的一点疑惑，便被冒险者轻易地引走了。

 

奥尔什方很久很久都没有过这么开心的一天了。武士用刀，而奥尔什方用自己的木剑，他们练习了好久。男孩又领悟了许多战斗中攻守拒挡的诀窍。最后，力弱的男孩先跌坐在了石板上，大口喘着气、笑着用力地擦着额头的汗水。两人又天南海北地聊了许久，武士讲了许多冒险路上发生的惊险有趣的事。直到正午的太阳变得热辣辣了，两个人才决定去忘忧骑士亭解渴解饿。

 

喧闹嘈杂的忘忧骑士亭，大概是恪守教条的山岳之都最野性不驯的地方——哪怕它的旁边不远处就是神殿骑士团总部。尤其是光线昏暗、空气浑浊的酒馆下层，嗡嗡的声音中永远有胆大妄为的人悄悄议论走私偷盗等非法的事情，也永远不缺低声喃喃咒骂着教士和贵族们的平民。

“本来，该邀请你去上层的，”奥尔什方说，“那里环境更好。不过……”

“但是下层对我更舒服，也安全。”冒险者轻松接口，环视着周围的人们，有背着斧子鲁加族人，也有握着弓箭的猫魅族人，显然也是一些冒险者，“这里都是我的同类。”

有幸能进入伊修加德的外国冒险者们，也多吃住在此，他们钟爱着这里的酒浆和美食，也不抵触旅舍的便宜价格。因此，穿着东方长袍和木屐的武士，在别处或许扎眼令人怀疑，而在忘忧骑士亭这龙蛇杂处的地方，大部分人都不稀罕一顾。

在略有摇晃的旧木桌旁落座。冒险者点了菜，奥尔什方又单独点了一瓶酒神葡萄酒，声称他要庆祝今天这个特别开心的日子。最后，精灵族男孩以地主之谊的说辞，硬是坚持付了账。

 

奥尔什方跟男人碰了碰杯，喝了一口颜色紫红的酒浆。他还不太习惯酒入口的味道，但在腹中弥漫开来的暖意，令他感到舒适。

“我一直渴望成为骑士……只不过，不想像那些人一样。”奥尔什方指了指天花板。坐在下层的客人们，很容易听到上面皮靴用力跺着地板的咚咚声，还有某些高嗓门的家伙对着酒馆伙计发脾气的粗鲁喊叫。奥尔什方一点都不喜欢那些颐指气使骄横傲慢的骑士。

“我想，像你的朋友那样的人，才是真正的骑士呢。”男孩说。

冒险者沉默着，并不接口，只是垂着头，吃着自己盘中的食物。

“如果可以的话，我能认识他吗？我想向他学习。”男孩补充道。

“……你不需要认识他。”冒险者停下了刀叉，盯着精灵族男孩还未脱稚气的脸孔，“你和他一样，完全一样。”

“他那么棒，我怎么比得上。”冒险者对那位骑士的盛赞，让奥尔什方颇为向往，又觉得自己还差得远。

“你们完全一样。”武士深深地盯着奥尔什方的眼睛，眼睛里闪着奇异的光芒，“即使你现在还小，却已经展现了可贵的勇敢和善良……你一定会成为一个十分了不起的骑士，一定会的。”

“谢谢……”

“可是，我又多么希望，你不当骑士。”冒险者没管男孩说什么，只是自顾自地说了下去，“你如果不是骑士，就不会遇到危险。”

“我知道，”男孩插口，认真地说，“只要打仗，就会死人。可是……总要有人来保护大家，不是么？与其任那些恶龙偷袭村庄、魔物肆虐、强盗们到处抢劫，总要有人和那些东西、那些坏人去战斗。和平是要有代价的。所以，哪怕战死……”

“别动不动就说那个词。”男人突然皱紧了眉头，语速加快，明显地烦躁了起来，“你太小了，还是个孩子，根本不懂得生命的可贵和死亡的可怕。轻易言说生死，也太不珍惜自己的生命了。”

“我可没有不珍惜。”男孩为男人莫名其妙的怪责的语气而感到一点委屈，不服地争辩道，“但是，总有一些事，比活着更重要，即使牺牲也……”

“不要说了！”武士猛地打断了男孩的说话，声音有一丝颤抖，“你有没想过，如果你死了，那么爱你的人，会怎样地悲痛欲绝呢？”

男孩怔了怔，随即摇了摇头：“无所谓。反正也没什么人爱我。”

“奥尔什方……”

“我说的是事实。”男孩飞快地说，“母亲爱我，可她去世了。父亲……我给他惹的麻烦太多了。我破坏了他的家庭的和睦，让他的名声被玷污。如果我不在了，对他或许也不坏。对于其他的人……我根本不该存在。”

伯爵夫人怨恨自己，兄长刻意地疏远自己，小弟虽乐于找自己玩耍，却每每招致他的母亲的不悦……或许自己消失了，所有人都会松一口气呢。  
“……”

“不过，这没什么关系，我一个人，也可以生活得很好。喂，别用那样的表情看我啊，我过得真的不糟糕，也不需要谁的同情。”

男孩扬起眉毛，耸了耸肩，努力维持骄傲刚强又漫不在乎的模样，他懊悔自己说得太多了，又为不禁的自怜自伤的情绪而感到恼怒。在他孩子气的简单的逻辑里，总是絮叨自己的悲惨遭遇，以乞求别人的同情与怜悯，是软弱的表现。而他不能这么做，因为他要变得强大，所以拒绝示弱。

年少的奥尔什方，已经过早地成熟了，他极力不去抱怨什么——男孩已经认定，他是背负着父母的罪孽出生的，作为一个错误的存在，所有糟糕的事，都是他应当承受的，这是他无可违抗的命运。

但是，被逼着面对被冷落、被排斥、被厌恶的事实，并不是愉快的事。奥尔什方低下头，银蓝色的碎发把眼睛挡住了大半，试图让自己的精神集中在食物上。他用钢制的刀子匆忙地切割下一小块洛夫坦山羊排，然后飞快地塞进嘴里，没来得及品尝滋味就咽了下去。他又抓起酒杯，像喝凉水一样，灌下一大口杯中的液体，却又险些被酒精味道呛得咳嗽。

但他却无法忽视的对面朋友的样子。冒险者正怔怔地凝视自己，那双深蓝的眼睛里，盛满了悲伤与痛苦。男孩抓了抓头发：“唉，别这么看着我。我真的挺好的，你千万别难过。”

奥尔什方真心感到后悔。那是只属于自己的苦恼，自己咽下去便可以了，何必说出来让朋友也为之悲伤呢。

“奥尔什方，”冒险者沙哑着嗓子，轻声唤着男孩的名字，“我知道，第一天和你认识，就这样说，实在很冒昧唐突。但……我也是爱着你的。”

武士的声音很轻，却说得坚决毫不犹豫。男孩惊讶地抬起头，“你……”

十一岁的孩子，可以用漫不经心的语气说他一个人也可以生活得很好，以此藏起内心的孤独失落，以防备着外界对他的践踏和伤害。但是，当有人把爱这样沉甸甸又炽热的感情，直白坦诚地交到他的手里时，他在心中悄悄筑起的高墙，突然有了一丝裂缝。

“抱歉。”冒险者说。一只粗糙生满硬茧的大手，握住了男孩的一只柔软细嫩的小手，“请允许我这么说，奥尔什方，我是爱着你的。”

“我不值得……”男孩慌乱地避开冒险者的目光。

“你当然值得。”

“那……谢谢……”男孩用空着的手揉了揉眼睛，不知该怎么措辞，“我……对你也一样！”他很想说，他也爱他的，但这个词，对他而言实在太陌生了，太难于出口。

“不只是我。将来，你还会有很多朋友，他们都会很爱你的。”

“真的会吗？”

“当然。所以……请为爱你的人们想一想，不要再说什么牺牲了，因为，他们无法承受失去你的代价。以及，刚才你答应过我什么？”

“平安快乐地生活下去，不要让自己陷入危险。”男孩喃喃地重复着之前的话。

“是的，我的骑士。你还说过，骑士应当信守承诺，所以，你要务必做到。”

奥尔什方困惑了，他托着腮，认真思索这个困难的问题。他一直坚信着，为了保护大家，哪怕拼上命也是值得。可如果自己不在了，却会让爱自己的人们悲伤。那他又该怎么做呢？

“我要好好想想，太复杂了。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 为了剧情需要，新加一个自己胡乱杜撰的人物。

奥尔什方还没来得及把他的困惑想通，便听到了金属战靴重重踩在楼梯板的声音，然后，一位神殿骑士大步走到他们的桌子边，露出阴骘的冷笑。

奥尔什方脸色微变。他认识来者，那是福尔唐夫人的弟弟达尼埃尔，正是刚才与他起了小摩擦的那个少年克莱迪安的叔叔。

“呵，这个带着危险武器混进城来的冒险者在这里，跟我去异端审问局报道。” 达尼埃尔冷笑着。

“他……他不是混进来的，他有入城许可的……”奥尔什方勉强解释。他后悔，在冒险者拿到正式的许可之前，他们本该好好藏起来的。在外面晃，总是能遇到找茬的人。

“呵，小子，你刚才对克莱迪安说，这个外来人有福尔唐家的许可，是么？” 达尼埃尔轻蔑地瞅着男孩，“很不幸，我刚才恰好见到了福尔唐伯爵，问了他这件事，他说并没有给这么一个冒险者发过许可。灰石，你，一个私生子，还有没资格代表福尔唐家族。”

奥尔什方脸瞬间涨得通红，紧紧地攥着手里的玻璃杯。

男孩脸上窘迫的神色，令达尼埃尔感到满意。事实上，达尼埃尔虽然同情自己姐姐婚姻中的不幸，却并非十分强烈。毕竟，伊修加德的权贵们，有几个人能没有点风流韵事呢？甚至连今年刚刚当选的那位教皇都未能免俗，据说他十多年前就和一位仰慕崇拜他的女信徒生了一个儿子，一直养在别人家里。达尼埃尔也不是多讨厌奥尔什方本人，反正和姐夫的私生子和他根本没关系，他只是单纯对平民女人的儿子感到鄙夷而已。低贱却又充满了心机的下等女人，只不过凭着几分姿色，用身体巴结上流社会的尊贵的老爷们，和他们睡觉上床，便可以让她们的本该低贱的后代一步登天，真是毫无羞耻之心。

武士极是厌恶地瞪了那傲慢的骑士一眼，轻轻拍了拍男孩的手背：“我跟他去一下异端审问局。奥尔什方，你先回家去，就当什么也没发生过。”

“不，别跟他走。”奥尔什方着急了。伊修加德人都知道异端审问局意味着什么，那里有阴暗湿冷不见光亮的地牢、花样刁钻的刑讯折磨、甚至是可怕的死刑。一旦被抓去，就算能出来，也多半被折磨得伤痕累累。“不能冤枉好人，”男孩低声说，不得不低头，向那个讨厌的人求恳，“请不要冤枉他，达尼埃尔大人。”

“如果福尔唐伯爵知道的私生子如此袒护一个可疑的异端者，还撒了可耻的谎言，他该怎么想呢？” 达尼埃尔不为所动，轻蔑地挖苦着，“你这样让他蒙羞！低贱的不知羞耻的女人生出来的儿子，只是会玷污门楣的杂种。”

“啪”地一声，奥尔什方手里的玻璃杯陡然被拍碎在桌子上，凹凸不平的断口割裂了男孩的手指，紫红色的酒浆和暗红色的血混合着流下。奥尔什方猛地站起来，急剧喘着粗气，浑身都在抖，脑子已经全部成了空白，那个该死的人侮辱他也就罢了，还侮辱了他深爱的母亲！残存的一线理智让他没把酒杯砸到那个人的脸上，可是愤怒的尖叫已经不受控制，“你胡说，你去死吧！”

冒险者眼中射出怒火，攥住奥尔什方的双腕，把情绪失控的男孩拖到一边。

“你没必要跟这种小人起冲突，他不配。”冒险者平静地说，“站在一边，看着就好。”

下一刻，男人的胳膊肘猛地撞在神殿骑士的胸口，把他狠狠撂倒在地上。

 

等到更多的神殿骑士赶来的时候，那个达尼埃尔已经缩在地下，痛苦地呻吟咒骂着，他已经被冒险者狠狠地修理了。事实上，这场架打得已经算是相当克制。忘忧骑士亭老板最担心的桌椅翻倒、杯盘砸烂、汤水四溅的糟糕场面，并没有出现，无非只是陈旧的楼梯被摇晃得不断震颤，地板上烟尘四起而已。

人族武士显然是个打架经验丰富的老手，他打得对方毫无还手余力，却没在对方的脸上落下伤痕。武士愤怒地在对方的胸口和小腹上，狠狠地踹了好几脚。

奥尔什方已经完全愣住了。一个无权无势的外乡人，动手打了一个神殿骑士，完全只是为了维护自己。男孩心里滚烫，默默攥着拳头。

武士看着楼梯上冲下来的神殿骑士们，收了脚，压低了声音对奥尔什方说：“他活该。好了，快回家去，这里没你的事了。”

 

达尼埃尔见到其他的神殿骑士闯入，挣扎着爬起来，叫嚣着把那个该死的冒险者抓起来，送去异端审问局。冒险者微微一笑，镇定地盯着直指胸前的长矛，并不反抗，显然已经决定束手就缚。

长矛被推得一荡，奥尔什方站在了冒险者的身边，大声说：“我也跟他一起走。”

奥尔什方明白，他们的处境已经十分不利。擅自入城本来就十分可疑，而再加上袭击了神殿骑士的事情，冒险者一定会被严厉判罪的。之前，他或许还可以向父亲请求给冒险者颁发一张入城的许可令，而现在，连这样的底气，他都已经没有了。冒险者为他出手打人，奥尔什方心中感激无已，哪怕为朋友拼上命都毫不犹豫，当即决定，要和他同进同退。

神殿骑士中有人认出了奥尔什方，于是他们面面相觑着。他们并不敢轻易招惹福尔唐家的孩子。即使奥尔什方是个连家族的姓氏都没有资格继承的私生子，即使许多贵族轻蔑这种出身不名誉的孩子，但毕竟他还有地位尊荣的父亲。在神殿骑士团里，能获得封爵的骑士只是少数，哪怕获得了爵位，地位也还是远远不及最顶尖那些权贵，更何况大多数人都只是普通士兵而已。可是能把家徽印到国旗上的家族，伊修加德只有四个。

达尼埃尔在喊叫着，而他的同僚们在犹豫。

冒险者皱着眉头，把瘦小的男孩推开，几乎是用命令的语气：“不用管我，不要插手，懂么？”

“我要跟你一起。既然是朋友，就要有难同当。” 男孩说得固执倔强。

神殿骑士们互相对视了几眼，领头的一个，给他身后的同僚使了个眼色。

 

于是一大一小两个人被推进了神殿骑士团里一间空房间。除了达尼埃尔之外，别人都不算粗暴。他们只是说，在这里等一下，我们该想想怎么办。

如果只是四大名门的孩子和某个神殿骑士起了冲突，那当然算不得什么大事——当然，要是惹麻烦的不是私生子，而是名正言顺的少爷小姐们，就更容易小事化了。如果只是普通的混进城中的冒险者袭击了神殿骑士，也很好处理，抓起来审问一番，假如没有大笔赎金贿赂可以交，那就随便丢给异端审问局——反正那边总要抓几个异端者，以证明自己的尽职尽责。至于是关进地牢还是被处死，全凭战争女神的意思。

现在的问题棘手在，福尔唐家的私生子，执意要维护来路不明的冒险者，而且要和他同进同退。而被殴打了的神殿骑士，也非要狠狠教训面前的两个人不可。

屋子狭小，布置简陋，只有几张椅子和一张空桌，显然不是待客之所，也不知道是不是临时拘留犯人的地方。房间光线昏暗，颇为阴冷，奥尔什方不小心打了个喷嚏，吸了吸鼻子，不自禁地缩了缩身子。冒险者搬着椅子，跟奥尔什方并肩而坐，顺势把瘦小的精灵族男孩揽入怀中。过于亲密的动作，令奥尔什方下意识地微微一挣，随即便安静地呆在冒险者的怀里不再动。

“你真不该揍他。现在，他们更有理由指责你是异端者了。”奥尔什方叹了一口气。

“他活该。谁让他侮辱了你呢？敢欺负你的人，怎么收拾都不为过。”冒险者冷冷地哼了一声，“倒是你，你不该跟我进来。我本来不想连累你的。”顿了一顿，他又自嘲地笑了笑：“不，是我鲁莽了。我明明知道，你是为了朋友不肯顾及自己的人，便不该当着你的面动手……下次，谁欺负了你，我偷偷打得他满地找牙。”男人说着，挑了挑眉毛。

奥尔什方被逗得噗地笑出了声，他侧过头，认真诚恳地凝视着朋友，眼睛亮晶晶的：“哪有什么连累？你是为了我啊。从来没有谁会替我出头，而你却……我不知道该怎么报答你了。”

十一岁的男孩习惯了孤立无援，习惯一个人去承受恶毒。他早就不奢望，有什么人能在他被欺辱时，去主动维护他。对他来说，冒险者的善意，已经沉重到超出他能承受的程度，那么陪着对方共患难，就算为此送命，又算什么呢。

武士苦笑了一下，把怀中的男孩搂得更紧，声音很低：“……这句话，该是我说。”

“啊？”奥尔什方又听不懂了。

“……没什么。我只是遗憾，不能为你做更多的事，不能更好地保护你，不知道怎样能令你快乐。哪怕……”

哪怕是为你去死，我也甘之如饴。只是命运何其无情，已经不给我这个资格了。男人心情激荡，却终于把这句话咽了下去，笑道：“呵，连打一场架，都能把你牵连进来。瞧瞧，你这个朋友，多么没用。”

“才不是。冒险者先生是我见过的最厉害的人了。本领那么高，人又那么好。”男孩毫不犹豫地为朋友辩护。

武士不再说话，只是轻轻抓住精灵族男孩之前被碎酒杯割破的满是血污的手掌，认真地检视伤口里是否有玻璃残渣，放心后才从衣袋中取出伤药，小心翼翼地为奥尔什方敷了药。男孩在混乱中，早就忘了手上的伤口，此时靠在冒险者宽阔的胸膛前，被他这样温柔小心相待，心中异常温暖平安。

 

“就算他们不放我们出去，我能跟你在一起，也什么都不怕了。”过了一会儿，奥尔什方说。

“别担心，他们肯定会放你出去。这些人，欺软怕硬，绝不敢得罪你父亲。我刚才留意到他们的神色，有人大概已经去跟你父亲报告了。”冒险者微微一笑，十分笃定。

奥尔什方心里猛地一沉：“……糟了。”

“你很怕你父亲吗？他对你很严厉吗？”冒险者低声问。

“……也不算。父亲从来不打我，甚至也不骂我。但……我害怕……害怕他对我失望。”奥尔什方小声说，微微颤抖的声音，终于泄露了他内心最深处的恐惧。

冒险者只是紧紧搂着怀里无助的年少的精灵，用温暖的体温包裹着他，等着这个压抑太久的孩子，把话继续说下去。

“我一点都不怨他。父亲是正直善良的人，我很敬仰他，也想去追随他的脚步。一直以来，我拼命练剑，努力学每一门功课，只想得到他的认可和夸奖……可是……”男孩无意识地紧紧地攥着手指，甚至没注意到，之前被酒杯划破的口子，又开始流血。

孩子们是天生依恋着父母的。奥尔什方对那位血缘最亲的人，却是想亲近而不敢、亦不得。伯爵政务繁忙，和三个孩子相处时间本就不多。而一家四口人一起用餐谈话、一起出席宴会和庆典的时候，也从来不会有私生子的位置。奥尔什方只能默默地处在疏离的位置上，仰望着他的父亲，把依恋之情深深藏起。但至少至少，在那个冰冷的府邸中，那位不顾夫人反对、不顾违背传统、执意把私生子带回府的伯爵，是孤独的稚子仅有的依靠。如果连父亲也对他失望了，他又该何去何从……

“可是这次，我说了谎，又惹了麻烦陷在这里，令他蒙羞……父亲他……他一定会对我非常失望的。” 

男孩意识到自己的眼睛开始发酸发热，于是撇了撇嘴，不再说下去了。天生要强的奥尔什方，不想显得那么软弱没用。

冒险者轻拍着男孩的肩膀，温言安慰着：“别怕。事实上，你父亲深爱着你，而且，他一直都以你为骄傲。”

奥尔什方只是摇了摇头。顿了片刻，他仰起头，认真望着冒险者：“即使这次他对我很失望，我也不后悔。”

 

房间的门被打开了，守卫把他们叫了出去，领近了会客室。奥尔什方看见会客室里的人，心猛地揪紧了。

他的父亲果然来了，正坐在沙发上，和那位被揍了的达尼埃尔谈话。

武士压低了声音在男孩耳边说，别怕，没事。

奥尔什方硬着头皮快步过去站好，低下头小声道歉：“伯爵大人，非常对不起，给您惹麻烦了。”

福尔唐伯爵点了点头，打量着儿子和站在他身后的冒险者。冒险者一双宽大的手掌，轻轻按在奥尔什方的肩膀上，他正低头瞧着紧张的男孩，神色极是关切爱护。伯爵心中略有所觉，待想向儿子投去一个安慰的目光时，奥尔什方却深深垂着脑袋，无措地盯着地板。伯爵心中微叹，思索了一下，便转头对怒气冲冲的神殿骑士露出微笑：“原来是这位冒险者阁下，是的，我之前确实给他发过许可。刚才你询问我的时候，我一时没能反应过来。一场误会，真是十分抱歉， 达尼埃尔阁下。”

伊修加德惯例，外人只要有四大名门的家主担保，便不能以异端嫌疑被拘留，除非有确凿的证据。连异端审问官都不会违背这样的惯例，更何况是普通的神殿骑士。

奥尔什方睁大了眼睛，完全不敢相信自己的耳朵。可悄悄看了一眼父亲，父亲的面容十分平和，又令他稍微安心。

达尼埃尔脸色苍白，哑口无言，半晌终于憋出一句：“好吧，就算您之前给他发过许可，他不算是异端者了。那么他袭击了神殿骑士呢？难道也这么算了吗？他该被处罚！”

武士微一抬头，森然开口，声音冰冷：“确实，我揍了你。但我想，你一定不会想让伯爵大人听到你刚才对奥尔什方说的话。”

福尔唐伯爵看了一眼神情倔强的奥尔什方，又瞧了一眼脸色又红又青神色尴尬的的达尼埃尔，即刻明白了，心中一痛。不用听也能想到，那该是怎样的刺人的恶毒之言。他的儿子，还那么小，在这几年里，却已承受过太多太多那样的恶毒了。而他做父亲的，能给他的儿子最好的生活条件，却无法替他挡住伤人的言语……位高权重伯爵，即使处置家国大事也从容不迫，这一瞬间却感到极是无力。

伯爵闭了闭目，平静接口：“不如这样， 达尼埃尔阁下，你的医药费和损失，我会加倍赔偿。至于这位冒险者的事情，请交给我处理，好吗？” 他顿了顿，长叹了一口气，神色严肃：“我背叛了你的姐姐。你的怨恨和不平，尽可以冲我来，那都是我罪有应得的。但是，我的儿子却什么错也没有。”


	5. Chapter 5

奥尔什方不敢相信竟然运气这么好，他和冒险者已经从神殿骑士团里被放出来了。临走的时候，福尔唐伯爵让儿子在外面等他，他还有些事要谈。

两个人的从旁边的忘忧骑士亭里买了两瓶苍穹蛋奶酒，倚着墙闲聊，心情也轻松起来。折腾了大半天后，太阳已经西斜，半边的天空染上了橙红。

“没想到父亲竟然圆了我说的谎。这样的话，说不定，他也会发正式的入城许可给你。那么，以后你就可以常来伊修加德了。”奥尔什方憧憬着，“记得常来找我，好吗？”

武士原本轻松的笑容凝固在嘴角，“对不起，我不知道。或许……不能常来。”

“为什么？”奥尔什方闻言，很是失落和不开心，“就算不来看我，也不来看你那个很棒的骑士朋友吗？”

冒险者的手一抖，却沉默着一语不发，举起酒瓶子大口大口地灌下瓶中液体。

“你介意我问一下……”奥尔什方再也压不住他心中的困惑，小心翼翼地措辞，“你的那位朋友，他还好吗？是不是他遭遇了什么？为什么你每次提到的他的时候，都像是……很难过的样子？”

虽然还年纪小，但奥尔什方的观察力一直出奇地敏锐，冒险者每次提到那位骑士时怪异的神色，没有一次逃过男孩的眼睛。

“他……”冒险者痛苦地闭上眼睛，“别问了，我不能说。”

“对不起。”奥尔什方后悔。男人干涩的、甚至几乎带着泪音的回答，令男孩意识到，这个问题下或许隐藏着血淋淋的伤口。

“我只能说，他现在还好。可是……总有一天……我会失去他。命运对他太残忍，我只怕什么也改变不了……”武士无力地喃喃重复着，“是的，我真的什么都改变不了……”

那个人是得了不治之症吗？是处在危险中吗？为什么他的朋友说，将来一定会失去他？奥尔什方心中立即产生了无数个疑问，却不敢不忍再触动友人的伤痛。他踮起脚，轻轻挽住了男人的胳膊。男人立刻也抱住了他。

“如果……如果你现在还没有失去他，就多去陪他吧……”犹豫了一下，奥尔什方还是试图说些安慰朋友的话，“书上说过，人们应当珍惜现在所拥有的，将来不会留下遗憾……”

冒险者不回答，只是把怀中的男孩抱得更紧。

 

在无言中，天色渐渐地暗下去，这一天的太阳，便要隐没在云海中了。

“你的胸口……”奥尔什方惊讶地抬头，“在发光。”

武士立刻掏出之前那块紫色水晶，水晶正在散发着越来越强的光亮，“怎么会……”男人的喉咙中不自禁地发出绝望的声音，像是受伤了的野兽的哀嚎，脸上的肌肉也痛苦地抽动着，一双大手紧紧地握住了男孩的手掌，“水晶……水晶要我回去了。我……要走了。”

听着冒险者无力又绝望的声音，奥尔什方心中变得冰凉一片，眼圈顿时红了。他清楚预感到，水晶上的光芒，是一种无可违抗的力量，一定会将他才刚刚认识的朋友带走，再也无法挽留了，眼泪不自禁在眼眶中打滚，“那么……你还会再来吗？” 

“会的。我一定还会再来。只不过要很久很久以后……”大颗大颗的泪水从男人面颊上滚落，他的眼睛蒙上了极度悲伤痛苦的神色，“奥尔什方，我请求你，千万不要为了保护别人，而让自己陷于危险。这个请求很自私，你一定不会听，但我还是希望……”

“不管多久，你一定要再来！”奥尔什方也不管男人在说什么，眼见那块水晶的光芒越来越盛，心也越来越冷，只是绝望着急地说。

“还有，你答应过我的，要平安快乐地生活下去……” 

奥尔什方还没来得及回答，在一阵闪耀得令他几乎睁不开眼的光芒中，他的手心忽然一空。

他的朋友走了，彻底地消失在了光芒中。

有个东西落在地上，奥尔什方捡了起来。那是他之前送给冒险者的指环，印着独角兽纹章的指环。

他竟是什么也没能带走。男孩把指环放入口袋里，心里空落落的。晚风凄凉，小小的身体忍不住颤了颤。明明身上还残余着冒险者的温暖的气息，可是人却消失了。男孩的眼泪，终于夺眶而出。

 

基础层的灯光已经点亮。福尔唐伯爵从神殿骑士团出来的时候，他看见儿子正在垂着头，一个人在灯下默然站着，悄悄擦着眼泪。

“那位冒险者呢？”

“他走了。”奥尔什方不敢再哭泣，用力咬了咬嘴唇强行收泪，红着眼睛，将冒险者凭空消失的事情讲了一下。福尔唐伯爵问起他们怎样相识，奥尔什方也毫不隐瞒，把他和冒险者相处的点滴一一说了出来。

伯爵听完，沉思了一阵：“看来，这位冒险者的确是个可信可靠的人。这样，如果下次你见到他，把他带来见我，我会给他发许可证的。”

奥尔什方眼睛一亮，却摇了摇头：“可是，他下次就不能凭着那块水晶进来了，他说那是不会发生第二次的奇迹。我见不到他了。”念及恐怕很久都不会再见面，男孩胸口又是一酸。他再次紧紧咬住嘴唇，暗暗对自己说绝不能哭鼻子。

“那么……我会向各个据点和要塞传达寻找这位冒险者的命令。他们见到他，会来报告的。”

“真的吗？”奥尔什方惊讶极了，这样好的事，他简直不敢相信是真的。父亲不但没责备自己惹的麻烦，反而答应让那位朋友入城，还帮自己想办法。男孩睫毛上的泪水尚未擦干，嘴角却下意识地弯了起来。

“真的。”福尔唐伯爵看着儿子露出了罕见的喜悦，多少感到欣慰，于是他也笑了，抬手轻轻抚摸着男孩柔软的头发，“我很高兴，你能交到新朋友。而且我看得出来，他真的对你很好。”

“谢谢您，父亲。”奥尔什方心中感激之极，用力用袖子擦着眼睛。

“走吧，回家吧。”

奥尔什方迟疑，沉默地站在原地，一动不动。

“今天的小事，没有任何人会知道。达尼埃尔不会说的，这对他自己的名声没什么好处。”伯爵轻拍儿子的肩膀。他言下之意，那位对奥尔什方向来刻薄的夫人，自然也不会知道。他的儿子不会因为今天这些小小的麻烦，被夫人严厉斥骂。

男孩稍稍松了一口气：“……那……谢谢您。我发誓，以后绝不会做让您蒙羞的事。”

“不用这么说。你从来没让我做过让我蒙羞的事，我的孩子。”

 

金黄的叶子在秋雨中渐渐落尽了，银白色的小雪覆盖了皇都，然后，又是新一年的春风拂面百鸟和鸣。一天天过去了，奥尔什方一直等着，却始终没有等到那位冒险者朋友的再度拜访。

他是有事么？他很忙么？他是遇到了危险么？男孩每每想到那个匆忙分别的冒险者朋友，便会难过起来，怅然若失。然后他会用力摇头，甩开那些困扰他的情绪。他告诉自己，要相信那位不知名冒险者的承诺，他们一定会再见面的。即使要很久很久，他也一定会来的。

少年一天天长大，剑术越来越精湛，也逐渐走出孤独的阴霾。十七岁那年，他凭着救下艾因哈特家四少爷的功绩，获得了骑士的封爵，被众人交口称赞，赠美名为“银剑”。奥尔什方望着自己被厚厚的绷带裹起来的左臂，忽然想起那位不知名的朋友临别时的神色悲伤的叮嘱，“千万不要为了保护别人，而让自己陷于危险……”

这点，我可真做不到了，我的朋友。奥尔什方无奈地想。

 

又过了数年，已经成为巨龙首营地的指挥官的奥尔什方，在翻阅一份通缉与寻访人口旧档案的时候，看到了一个条目。

“时间：第六星历1560年。寻访对象：人族男性冒险者。特征：棕色头发，蓝色眼睛，四十多岁。可能会身穿红色的武士袍，使用武士刀。备注：武士袍是东方国家装束，武士刀是一种异国长柄刀。”

这个条目下，始终没有结果。

奥尔什方暗暗感激父亲当年的好意，却又只能感慨，时间已经过去太久了，久到他的记忆已经变黄褪色。如果不是这样一份陈年的资料提醒了他，确实曾经有这样一个冒险者造访伊修加德，他几乎已经把童年的那场遭遇当做一场美丽的梦，亦或是自己脑中的幻想。

这些年，奥尔什方已经很少想到那位朋友了。有时候想起来，他会露出微笑，那是他灰暗苦闷的童年时代为数不多的快乐记忆。然后，他会在心里默默向哈罗妮许愿，祝愿远方的朋友一切都好。

时间的流水总能慢慢地把记忆冲淡，奥尔什方已经无法清晰地回忆起那个朋友的模样。但就像这个档案上记载的一样，那位冒险者是人族，有着棕色的头发和蓝色的眼睛。

泛黄的旧纸张上的文字提醒了奥尔什方，于是，骑士走进厨房，从储藏罐里取出来一些妮美雅百合的花根，冲泡了一杯热茶。

“愿旅途平安，我远方的朋友。”他举杯，默默祝祷着。

 

某一天，奥尔什方接待了一个冒险者、一个十来岁的少年精灵、还有一位机械师，他们拿着好友弗朗塞尔的推荐信，希望打听坠落在库尔札斯境内的一艘飞空艇的情报。

奥尔什方听着冒险者陈述来意，忽然有一瞬间的走神。这个人，和他十一岁的秋天里遇到的那位朋友，有一些相似的感觉。

面前的背着战斧的人族战士，应当不是那个人，他才不过三十岁上下。而那位用着武士刀的男人的年纪，当时便比现在的冒险者年长得多，何况，此时又已经过去了十多年。

虽然两个人都是棕色的头发，蓝色的眼睛。不过，这却不是什么罕见的特征。

“欢迎你们来到巨龙首！对了，冒险者阁下，你以前来过伊修加德么？或者，你的亲人中，有人来过伊修加德么？”奥尔什方仍旧问出了他的一点好奇。

人族战士摇了摇头。 

那也没关系，骑士想，于是他认真对冒险者说：“放心吧。我起誓，本人奥尔什方，将全力相助！”

一段新的故事开始了。

.

尾声

“喂，搭档，你果然又在这里啊。”埃马内兰用力搓着冻得通红的耳朵，对穿着武士长袍的冒险者说。他出来得太急，头盔都忘了戴，在刺骨的雪风中可真不好受。“今天太冷了，还是走吧。”

天色已经黑了，两名卫兵举着火把站在他的身后，呼啸的寒风卷着碎雪砸在他的脸上，埃马内兰几乎睁不开眼。而冒险者的背影在他眼前，仿佛是一尊石像，一动不动，只有衣袍被朔风刮得猎猎作响。

埃马内兰叹了口气：“你要是冻出病来，他……肯定会怪我怠慢了他的朋友的。”

“嗯，走吧。”冒险者终于开口。

男人把紧攥在手里的水晶放回了怀里。水晶上的特异感觉已经消失了，他清楚，他永远不会再有第二次机会了。他慢慢单膝跪下去，凝视着面前一方石碑，和倚在碑上一面破损的鸢盾，拂去上面的积雪，再用力擦去汹涌流出的泪，用没人能听见的声音，低声说：“感谢十二神的眷顾……还能让我陪你度过一天，哪怕，仅有一天。”

冒险者已经不记得奥尔什方离开多少年了。他只知道，终其一生，他都无法忘记自己的挚友。


End file.
